


Twelve Hours

by FunkyMeihem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Meihem - Freeform, Orgasm Denial, Public Masturbation, Toys, Vibrators, junkmei, meirat, weird sex contests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyMeihem/pseuds/FunkyMeihem
Summary: Junkrat and Mei have a little bet going. A twelve hour bet, and Mei isn't entirely sure she can make it to the end.(It's porn)





	Twelve Hours

Mei tried her best to act natural. She nodded and smiled on what she hoped was every correct social cue, and she even laughed a few times when the others started laughing, even if her focus was too frazzled to really retain any of what they were saying. She was pretty sure they were just talking about all the shopping they’d just done, and Angela was Zarya were musing over a very pretty yellow sundress that would have been perfect for the hot weather as of late. She just nodded when they both looked at her, smiling again as she did her very best not to squirm anymore in her chair.  
  
That was the hardest part, was trying not to squirm, or over-adjust, or cross and then uncross her legs for the hundredth time. She just had to act natural. She had already excused herself to go to the bathroom three times, despite barely eating or drinking anything at all. And of all days, why was this happening to her on one of the hottest days of the year? She didn’t really sweat easily, but she kept worrying that perspiration must have been practically dripping off her with how overheated she felt. She was going to melt by the end of this afternoon, she knew it. There was no way she could make it through the entire day…  
  
“Mei? Mei, earth to Mei?” Angela waved a hand nearby.  
  
Mei’s attention snapped to, focusing on her movement. “Sorry! Yes?”  
  
“I asked if you thought the sun hat would be too much? I think it goes with the dress, but is it overdoing it?…Speaking of overdoing it, Mei, are you feeling all right?” The doctor squinted at her a bit, one brow lifting. “Is it the weather? We can go ask for a table inside?”  
  
“Oh! I’m fine! Sorry, sorry. It’s a little hot out, but I’m okay.” Mei managed a shaky smile, nodding.  
  
“You’re looking a little flushed.”  
  
“A-am I?”  
  
Angela frowned. “You’ve barely touched your salad, too. Are you sure you’re feeling well? I know I’m off duty, but if you need to tell me anything-”  
  
Zarya smirked a little over her sandwich. “She is part penguin, no good in hot weather. Look at how pink she is, she matches my new shirt.”  
  
Mei looked a little sheepish, wiping at her face and trying to adjust the glasses that kept slipping down her sweat-slicked nose. “No, I’m not! Am I? Sorry, it must be the heat. But honestly, I’m okay, we don’t need to switch tables or make a fuss or anything, honest!” She frantically searched for something to distract the doctor, who was looking at her entirely too intently for her liking, and nodded quickly to one of the other bags. “Also, I think the hat looks really nice on you, it matches your hair and your new dress. W-what else did you get?”  
  
Angela brightened and became mercifully distracted by her and Zarya’s new purchases, and Mei was left to suffer in mostly silence at first. But after a few glances from the others, she joined in on gushing over their new clothes.  
  
Zarya proudly held up a new tunic to her chest, turning to both of them to show it off. “You see? Good quality, 25% off! Not often there are clothes that fit me on the sales racks, but today, this has been a good day.”  
  
On cue, Mei joined Mercy in appreciation, saying, “Ooohh.”  
  
Angela beamed and rustled in one of her bags, pulling out a pair of cute patterned heels. “Speaking of sales! They’re not sensible for day-to-day at all, but I couldn’t resist.”  
  
Zarya and Mei both said aloud, “Aaahh.”  
  
Then it was Zarya’s turn again, and she went on to display some new exercise leggings. “And I got these for-”  
  
And that was when Mei, completely off cue, suddenly twitched and jerked in her chair, and her words came out as a too-loud moan. “ _Ooooh_!”  
  
Both of the other women looked at her very, very strangely, and she did not blame them. Horrified, she slammed both hands onto the table, jostling her plate of salad, chair screeching back as she blurted out a shrill, “S-sorry! I…I think I’m going to be sick!” before stumbling into an all-out dash for the cafe restroom.  
  
Staggering inside, she locked the door behind her and leaned her back up against the cool wood, gasping loudly as both hands went to the V of her crotch behind her skirts, tucking between her legs. She could do little but simply hold herself, biting her lower lip until it was red and puffy, stifling her own noises. After bearing the onslaught for several more moments, she suddenly relaxed, practically moaning in relief as the sensations lessened.  
  
There was a buzz in her purse, and she pulled her hands from her skirts, snatching up her phone. The screen flashed after a moment, then projected the message above it. There was a very familiar signature smiley face, and one simple word.  
  
<GOTCHA>  
  
She pulled up the keyboard to holo-project in front of her, glaring and frowning as she typed back.  
  
<What was that for?!> followed by several angry faces. <I am trying to have lunch!>  
  
There was a very long pause, and she could almost hear the fumbling of thumbs and strings of expletives of him trying to type. He always took forever to type. But eventually there was another buzz from her phone, and an answer.  
  
<HAHAHAHAHA SURPRISE YOUR NEVER GONNA MAKE IT TO THE END OF THE DAY>  
  
Half smirking and half scowling, she typed back. <Can I buy twenty minutes of no interference?> And when there was another lag in the answer, she added, <Please?> followed by several hearts.  
  
<PURCHASE ACCEPTED YOU ALONE NOW? CALL?>  
  
<Yes.>  
  
She waited, and sure enough, the phone began beeping and she picked it up immediately. She didn’t even bother with her usual greeting, cupping her hand around the voice receiver and hissing into it. “You’d better stop playing dirty, Jamie! This isn’t fair!”  
  
He sounded entirely too smug on the other end of the line. “All’s fair in love and war, darl. Maybe your mouth shouldn’t write checks if that pretty little puss can’t cash ‘em? And hey, you better be a l’il more polite to the bloke who has you rigged to blow at any minute, eh? International terrorist, remember? So, I understand you’re an interested customer for twenty minutes of no interference, was it? You ready to pay for the privilege?”  
  
“Jamie, I’m in a bathroom right now, I can’t-”  
  
He cackled aloud, glee obvious in his voice. “Perfect. Come on, get real cozy with the phone. We’ll make it quick, won’t even use the vid function. Ready set go!”  
  
Before she could even protest, it started up again. There was a very, very faint buzzing noise that didn’t come from her phone, and her knees went so suddenly weak she almost collapsed. One of her hands flew down between her thighs again, holding there, and she moaned aloud into the phone. “J-Jamie!”  
  
“That’s it, babe. How’s that feel? Let’s up the settings a bit, yeah?” He said, and she could hear him fumbling with something as the answering buzz only increased in tenacity. “Gotta get you there fast, after all, can’t have you missing lunch with the gals.”  
  
She wanted so badly to berate him, wipe the smug out of his voice. But she could barely keep herself under control, gasping and groaning aloud as she nuzzled her sweaty cheek into the phone. She could feel her own hips writhing, even though there was nothing to writhe against, and nothing that would soothe the sensations that flooded through her lower body, emanating from inside her. At a loss, she pulled her skirt up and slid a hand between her thighs, starting to grind on her own fingers just for something tactile to hold herself against. Even then there was little relief, as her head flung back and she tried to stifle her own panting gasps. “Ah! Ah…ah…ah!…”  
  
His voice sounded over the phone again, hoarse with arousal just from listening to her. “That’s it, babe, that’s it. Fuck, you sound so good, wish I was there right now. You touching yourself?”  
  
“Y-yes!” she whispered, fingers moving and hips still twitching helplessly. “I-it’s too much, please!”  
  
“It’s not too much, I made it especially for you,” he replied, sounding rather satisfied with himself. “Nice, tight fit inside and everything. It’s just right. Come on, can tell you’re close. Let me hear you come and I’ll let you off for twenty.”  
  
“Please! Please, please, please-” she almost chanted her words, until she wasn’t even sure who she was pleading with anymore. The maddening vibrations continued and her nerves wound tighter and tighter. It was all too quick and too much, and the edges of her vision began to gray a bit as she closed her eyes, her knees giving way and barely holding her upright as she fell back against the wood with a little thud, her head flung back and barely even remembering the phone by her lips as she managed to stifle her noise into one long, low “Aaaaaah!”  
  
There was silence on the other end. Or, if he was making any noise, she simply couldn’t hear it over her rapid breath and her pounding heart. For a moment she leaned helplessly backward, gasping for breath as she tried to gain some semblance of control. It would be easier, now that the infernal buzzing inside her had finally come to a stop. She pulled her hand away from between her legs, clutching her chest and muttering sullenly into the phone.  
  
“You are heartless, Jamison Fawkes. But you are not going to win.”  
  
His unique cackle finally sounded in her ear, then she could hear a steady, wet shuffling noise. When he spoke again, he sounded almost as strained and breathless as she had been. “Nnh. We still got some hours to go. Long, long hours, I think. Plenty of time for something to happen. Of course…” He grunted into the phone, the steady sounds of his moving fist still audible. “Might have mercy on you, if you give up now. Just gotta reach down and pull it out, and try not t’be a sore loser about it. Ungh…f-fuck yeah…”  
  
“After what you’ve put me through today, you think I’ll let you win? You’re going to be the sore loser tonight, after I get home.”  
  
“Promise? Fuck, that one was a good one. Anyhow, it’s a done deal. You got about twenty minutes while I…take care of some business. Make it count!”  
  
She was about to toss some overconfident reply at him, but he had already hung up. With a grumble, she hurried to splash some water on her face and make herself presentable. Pasting a smile on herself, she exited the bathroom and headed back outside. Zarya and Angela were still waiting for her, both of them looking both suspicious and concerned all at once. She was a little worried about Angela in particular. The doctor was a canny one, and she was a little afraid that she might be able to recognize that it wasn’t sickness, but a continuous and absolutely torturous arousal that had plagued her off and on throughout the day.  
  
Indeed, Angela was already looking over her. “Mei, if you need to go home, we won’t mind. If you’re feeling sick?”  
  
Zarya nodded, looking worried and perhaps a bit irritated. “Yes. I know you will protest, but I will take you home right now, if I need to. Running off sick again. Angela, take a look at her?”  
  
“No! I just…I felt a little strange, so I hid in the bathroom until I was better,” she said quickly, trying her best not to lie to her friends. She wasn’t much good at lying, even little white lies. Even extremely embarrassing situational lies. “But I should be okay for now. The salad wasn’t that great anyway…Why don’t we go to that boutique on the next street over, Angela? The little French one you like so much. I know it’s too expensive, but we can at least try things on?”  
  
“Well I did want to go there…maybe just to have a look around?” Angela said, though she pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Are you sure you’ll be all right?”  
  
“I’m feeling better already.” Mei promised, and gathered up her own shopping bags.  
  
She was smiling as reassuringly as she could, but inside she cursed a little. It was only going to be a brief reprieve and she knew it. But, she wasn’t going to let that infuriating junker win. She was going to go about her day, about her shopping trip, as normally as she could. He was going to make this difficult, because of course he would. But even if she was the main victim in this little game of theirs, she was never short on willpower. She had survived situations far more crucial and deadly than anything the junker could come up with. She was going to win, and then rub her victory in his dumb, dirty face.  
  
She grinned a little, letting herself enjoy the moment. Because even she had to admit, it might seem a lot harder in about fifteen minutes when it all started up again.  
  
  
***

* * *

  
  
  
Zarya and Angela had departed a bit earlier, leaving Mei to finish her errands alone. She had stopped at the grocery and a few other stores, and had even treated herself to a candied apple, giving herself a little early reward. Still, she was more than a bit on edge. The junker had been torturing her off and on, seemingly at random, for the past few hours, but it was nothing she hadn’t been able to handle. And soon the sun would be going down, she would be back at the base, and she was going to make him regret ever challenging Mei-Ling Zhou.  
  
She hopped aboard a bus, awkwardly shifting her armload of bags to one side as she paid the omnic driver her fare, and headed for a seat. The bus was nearly empty and she only noted a few passengers, but she still didn’t want to seem rude, and took a spot at the very back where her mound of shopping would not get in the way. Wincing a little as she felt the familiar silent vibrations start up again, she pressed her legs together as tightly as she could and squirmed in her seat, resigned to waiting out this wave just as she had waited out the last few.  
  
That was, until her phone buzzed.  
  
<WHERE ARE YOU NOW?>  
  
Closing her eyes with a wary sigh, she bit her lip before reluctantly flipping on the key projection and typing back. <I’m on the bus right now. I’ll be back soon.>  
  
<HAHA LOTS OF PEOPLE ON BUS? UH OH>  
  
She shrunk down in her seat a little, already dreading what she knew was coming. <Not many people. I’m in the back.>  
  
<OK GOOD CALLING YOU PUT ON COMM NOW>  
  
She reached up by her ear, flicking on the privacy communicator, connecting it to her phone a moment later as it rung. The screen flickered a bit and his grinning face popped into view as he activated the video features, pointing at her sternly to do the same. With a sigh, she activated her video recorder button. And at the corner, a little icon with an X through it, where she had turned off her voice chat. It would be awfully rude to talk aloud and take a call on a bus, after all. This was going to be a very one-sided conversation. Unfortunately, she knew the junker talked enough for several people, and that would hardly deter him.  
  
His voice sounded in her ear, and she was glad nobody else could hear him. “On the bus, you said? Can’t really talk?”  
  
She nodded on screen, still muted.  
  
“Aw, that’s adorable. Always so considerate, that’s my girl. Just wanted to see your face, I did. Come on, love, give us a smile!”  
  
She gave him that half-scowl, narrowing her eyes and puffing her cheeks. Shaking her head ‘no’, she very, very slowly lifted her other hand up into view of the screen…and shyly lifted her middle finger before quickly lowering it down again. Even that rather benignly rude gesture made her flush a little, with a defiant smirk.  
  
Junkrat’s voice tutted into her ear, though his grin only widened. “See? What have we talked about? Is that any way to act towards your favorite rat? Especially when he’s got this?” On her phone’s screen, he held up a small detonator-looking device, cobbled together from scrap metal, with a few buttons and sliders on the panel. Hugging it up to his face like a favorite toy, his wild golden gaze slanted back towards her a moment later, and he lifted his own middle finger…which he promptly used to push up the slider.  
  
Her expression changed abruptly as he watched her, her eyes widening, brows lifting, and sinking her teeth back into her lip as her shoulders hunched and she pressed her hand on top of her lap. Recovering a moment later, she sent another little glare his way, and another smile of stubborn defiance.  
  
“Oh, I like that. I like that spark,” he said appreciatively. “So competitive! So, why don’t we up the challenge a a bit? Don’t want those nice folks on the bus to get suspicious. You’re in a bit of a sticky situation, aren’t you? Let’s make it a tiny bit stickier…”  
  
She could only watch helplessly as he moved the sliders and pressed another button on the control rod. With a worried look around her, she quickly lowered her head, cheeks flushing and expression twisting into a grimace of pleasure. He could barely see the tops of her thighs as she held the phone below the back of the seat in front of her, trying to stay out of sight. But he could see the way she pushed her hand between her legs and into her skirts, holding it there. Her glasses slid down her nose and her bangs fell in her face, and he grumbled to himself as it hid the view.  
  
“No fair, acting coy now after all that bravado,” he mused into her ear, still messing with the controls as he watched her carefully. “Show me that pretty face. Ah, there she is!”  
  
She obediently moved the phone a little closer, and he got to watch as her expression continued to twitch madly. She was shifting uncomfortably atop her seat, eyes closing in concentration, but he could see the panicked little flutters of her eyelashes as she tried to keep control. Her body tightened and drew inward, shivering slightly, and she held her bottom lip tight between her teeth, wincing at the strain. There was still no sound, but Junkrat could tell she was having a hard time stifling herself, her cheeks huffing as she tried to bring her arm up to hide her face. He was pretty sure he caught a little glimpse of her biting into her own hand to stay silent.  
  
“Having a tough time of it, darl?” His voice cooed gleefully through her communicator. “Just say the word and we can put this whole nasty contest business behind us. Promise I’ll treat my victory spoils real well.”  
  
He pressed another button, and her spine straightened when the device shifted inside her. She must have made a noise because her eyes opened in alarm, clamping a hand over her mouth as she looked around. But she relaxed a moment later when the coast must have been clear, and glared into the screen, her gaze so cold it could freeze water. But then her eyes rolled back and closed yet again, and she returned to quietly squirming in her seat, still helpless to his whims.  
  
“Oh, if looks could kill!” He leaned his chin casually in one hand, watching her suffer. “Speaking of looks…Let’s have a little looky-loo, eh? Come on, promise it’ll be real quiet-like. Let me see those lacies real quick.”  
  
She hesitated, once again looking around. But then the view of the camera shifted, down her face, down her blouse, and aimed at her lap. Her fingers bunched the fabric of her skirt slowly, haltingly drawing it up her pale thighs until he could see the flash of the powder-blue fabric of her underwear. She started to yank her skirt back down, but he growled into her ear before she could. “Boring. Spread ‘em, give me a better view.”  
  
Again there was a lag where she must have been checking if the coast was clear. But she still played along, and moved the camera up a bit as she parted her legs. The lighting wasn’t very good at all, but it didn’t need to be. At the apex between her thighs, the light blue of the fabric was clearly a darker blue, sopping wet. It clung to her form, outlining the curves of her outer lips, an even darker spot of cloth barely visible near what must have been a positively dripping slit. And as the camera paused for a shot, Junkrat’s breathing on the other end became noticeably heavier.  
  
“Oh that’s good…That’s nice. Been like that all day, eh, poor girl? Not giving in?” He asked, voice huskier and deeper than before. “Getting close to sundown. Think you’ll make it?”  
  
The camera shifted up to her pink-flushed face, the girl nodding in a rather dazed way. He kept the device buzzing, but it lessened somewhat, and she slumped backward in the bus seat, hurrying to cover herself with her skirt once more. He grinned at seeing the teeth marks pressed into the side of her hand, watching her chest heave and breathe out with visible relief.  
  
“Arright! Welp! Thanks for the show, darl!” His voice went shrill and cheerful once more. “Hope you remembered to pick up my stuff at the grocer, see when you get back!”  
  
The video shut off and was replaced by the icon of his smiley bomb. And just like that, the vibrations stopped all at once. More than a little frazzled, she tried to adjust her hair and wiped at her face, squeezing her legs back together and staring down at her phone with her cheeks still burning. Her hands were shaking a bit, but she fumbled her phone back into her grasp and opened up the messenger.  
  
<You are terrible.>  
  
There was another long pause as she stared at her phone, and she was almost about to put it back in her purse when it chimed with a reply.  
  
<HAHAHAHAHAHAHA>  
  
  
***

* * *

  
  
  
The rest of the trip back was mostly bearable, though it started buzzing again after she had exited the bus and boarded the transport back to the base proper. And this time, it hadn’t let up.  She spent the majority of that trip fuming more than squirming. The sun was going to go down soon, and just the thought of this trial finally coming to an end- and confronting the man who had made- it had gotten her more than a little riled. When the transport landed, there was a loud boom as she literally kicked the door open, both arms filled with shopping bags as she stomped out across the loading dock.  
  
McCree glanced up from where he had been sitting and enjoying a cigar, likely shirking some duty or other, lifting up from his spot lounging outside one of the dropships. He spotted Mei, loaded down and shuffling awkwardly along. Dusting himself off, he approached her, smiling in that infuriatingly handsome way as he loped forward, spurs jingling and drawl as sweet as honey. “Whoa there! Need a hand, sugar? Lemme get that for ya, looks like you got-”  
  
She turned on him, red-faced and sweating, her glasses askew and her bangs sticking to her face. “Where’s Jamison?!”  
  
The cowboy reeled back, hands up. “Uh! Haven’t seen him!”  
  
She shuddered in a very strange way, then hefted her armload of bags like they weighed nothing and stormed off with no further explanation. “Jamison Fawkes! I know you’re here!”  
  
McCree scratched underneath his hat, watching her go. On any other occasion he might have made a smart remark such as ‘Well someone’s in for it’ or ‘Almost wish it was me she was mad at’ or some such. But after seeing the look on her face, he quickly opted out and chose silence. Even he had a sense of self-preservation, after all.  
  
Luckily for the errant cowboy, Mei’s true target lay elsewhere and she was single-minded in her focus to find him. She’d even forgotten how heavy everything in her arms was, weighed down like a very small, very angry Chinese pack mule as she made her way across the base. Down the stairs and into the underground guts of the place, she followed the familiar halls until she smelled the scent of gunpowder and scorched metal…from Junkrat’s private ‘boom room’ at the very, very end of everything. His lab was set far apart from everyone else’s, for obvious reasons, and was reinforced and double-reinforced again.  
  
The doors may have been thick enough to stop a thermobaric explosive blast, but there was no stopping Mei-Ling Zhou. Shifting everything to one arm, one shoulder, and partially on top of her head, she freed her other hand and began pounding her fist on the metal, yelling in her native Mandarin. She stopped only when she heard a little click, and then the door partially cracked open, just barely enough for one orange-yellow eye to peek out, wide with fear.  
  
“Yeh?”  
  
She set her shoulder against the door and pushed, sending him tumbling backward as she barged in. Groceries and shopping bags slumped onto the ground in a heap as she advanced on him like a force of nature, a storm bearing down upon him as the junker backed away, both hands poised for defense as he retreated. He smiled crookedly, voice high and cajoling as he tried to calm her.  
  
“H-hey, darl! I was just-”  
  
“You are a rotten, horrible, mean junker! And you’re cruel! And how dare you!” She thrust a shaking finger in his face, the threat of it somewhat lessened by her cheerful powder-blue nail polish.  
  
He lifted both bushy eyebrows. “Oi! Come on, babe, it’s just a little contest. Look, if you’re not- …Oh! Oooooh! Hold on!” He squinted suddenly, then saw the way she was trembling, sweat dripping down her temples. Snapping his fingers as realization dawned on his features, he fled from her across the room, snatching up the little control rod on his desk. Sure enough, the buttons were still in the higher settings. Quickly lowering the bars, he offered her an apologetic grin. “Whoops! Uh, I think I forgot to turn it down, last time I-”  
  
She staggered after him, and brought both small fists up to land on his bare chest with a thump. Still, the expression she wore was of palpable relief, even through her anger. She gasped and muttered something in her native tongue, almost slumping to the ground. “Cheater…”  
  
He caught her by the wrists, holding her up despite her little mock-punches against him. Wrapping one long arm around her waist, he smushed her up against him, feeling her face bury into his bony chest. “Aw, sweets, I didn’t mean to do it, honest. I got distracted and must have left it on. Started working on something else!…Don’t remember what that something else was now, actually, but I guess it must’ve been good? I forgot about the vibe.”  
  
“…Don’t believe you…” Her voice was snotty and muffled against him.  
  
He kissed the top of her head, ruffling her hair. “Honest! Oi, would I ever lie?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“…Okay, points there, points there,” he admitted. “But didn’t mean t’be torturing you that bad. I mean, at least not that time. C’mon, take a breather. It doesn’t hurt, does it?”  
  
“N-not really. But it was too much! And I couldn’t do anything or you would know about it, and it was just…nnmmm!” She made another muffled noise of angry frustration against his ribs.  
  
“Hold on there, firecracker,” He started stepping back, guiding them both towards the ragged old couch and the nest he sometimes slept in atop it. Easing downward, he pulled her on top of his lap, and couldn’t help but grin a little as she curled up atop him like an adorable but very affronted cat. So, he resumed petting her, trying to soothe her still-raised hackles. “Promise you I wasn’t cheating any. Lookit, if you’re really sore, we can take it out right now and call it a draw? I’ll even forget my prize and everything, if you wanna…”  
  
“No! No you don’t,” she answered a bit viciously. “Not after everything I put up with, this entire day. I’m too close to winning!”  
  
“Okay! Okay!” He patted her leg as if tapping out, hardly about to argue the point. “You’re really set on winning, eh? Got to admit, Snowflake, you surprised me. Thought you might give up after I started really getting you around when we woke up…and then breakfast, and then brunch, and then lunch out with the girls, and then the bus…Fuck, that was something, though. Jacked myself to chafing, all day, thinking of you out there like that...”  
  
“Don’t say things like that,” she said, cheeks turning pink like they always did. Even if her admonishment was half-hearted. “Although I’ve never…I’ve never done anything like all that before. Before I met you, I mean. You have such crazy ideas.”  
  
“Oi, don’t try to pin all this on me! Me, I’m just the generous bloke who wanted to make a cute toy for his girl for when he’s away. You’re the one who started in with the dares on how long she could stand it and all. You made up the whole contest bit…Aw, love, you’re still squirming so much. Still feeling it?”  
  
She couldn’t help herself, shifting her position atop him over and over again. “Sorry! I’ve been on edge all day.”  
  
“Heh, bet you have. C’mere, you-” He slid a hand up her skirts to soothingly massage at the meat of one hip, then paused suddenly when his fingers brushed the skin of her inner thigh. He breathed out a little, ears reddening. “Hooly dooley…You’re still wetter than the Murrumbidgee River.”  
  
“Well, it’s your fault! I w-Aah!” She began to protest, then found herself briefly airborne right before her back hit the mess of grimy covers on his sofa. Then he was kneeling between her legs, peeling her skirt up and grinning at the shine on the inside of her thighs, practically gleaming in the light. The source was clear enough, her panties still soaked, the darkened fabric pinched into the cleft of her legs.  
  
When he looked back up towards her face, he was as slavering wet as she was, drool gathering under his long tongue as he hungrily licked his lips, imagining they were licking hers. Adjusting her legs on either side of him, he went to very carefully grasp both hands onto her sopping panties, gingerly pulling them down. Beneath them, stuck against her skin with some of Dr. Ziegler’s purloined epidermal adhesive, were the devices he’d rigged up for her. A very small, unassuming metal piece by the front of her clit, and a few wires linked backward, vanishing up inside her. It had been pretty delicate work, all told. And of course Mei had helped every step of the way with suggestions and alterations…and making sure it wouldn’t explode inside her of course, couldn’t have that.  
  
Glancing up at her, he lowered his head and licked a slow swipe along her slit, dragging against her soft peachy flesh and the thin wires running flush against her. He’d always loved the taste of both. She was so wet he could almost drink her right up, and he giggled in nearly delirious glee as he repeated the motion several more times, listening to her breath quicken. “You don’t even know how hot this gets me, darl. The thought of you all geared up and ready to blow…”  
  
“Not literally, I hope?” She squinted down at him.  
  
“Uh! Well I mean, of course not literally, but…Well, maybe a tiny bit? Maybe a weensy bit of smoke and a bit of the old magnesium boom? I mean, still not literally but-? Damnit, woman, don’t confuse me at this point. Isn’t a bloke allowed to fantasize about his most favorite bombshell?” He cautiously prodded two fingers into her, listening to her gasp as his fingers bumped and adjusted the little device inside. “Ah, there it is. Snug as a bug, just how I made it.”  
  
She uttered a little whimper as his fingers explored a little deeper. “Ah! S-sensitive!”  
  
He pursed his lips and withdrew, his fingers soaked up to the knuckle as his tongue lolled forth to lick them clean. “Ah! Well you feel and taste grouse to me, and the trigger’s still on so…You were a good girl and didn’t mess with it, as per the rules. Ya know, I’m simultaneously really proud of you, and also pissed I couldn’t get you frustrated enough to best you into ripping it out.”  
  
“Well you definitely tried. I’m still mad at you!  Don’t think I’ll forget. Especially not-nnnh!” Her voice was cut off into a gasping moan when he cheekily grasped the wires and tugged again, moving the device inside her a bit. Her head flung back even at the slightest touch. “Jamison!”  
  
“Fuck. Fuck, that’s hot. Arright, can’t stand this anymore. Want to make a deal, love?” He clamped one arm over her belly, holding her in place as she squirmed to get away, pushing and pulling on the little wires to keep it moving. “The bet was for twelve hours. We got about…eight minutes, here. That’s about seven minutes longer than I need. Why don’t I get this out of you and…uh, replace it…and we’ll add one more onto your winning tally? I’m basically surrendering here, yeh. A real gentleman knows when he’s beat!”  
  
“You’re going to regret that later,” she said breathlessly. “But I accept.”  
  
“Probably,” he said, a little chagrined. “But right now, I want this out of you and me into you, a bit of the ol’ instant gratification.” He began muttering to himself, leaning down once more as he began dismantling her. The little metal piece by her clit was carefully slid away and peeled up and off, and once more he followed the wires to the attached device inside her, maneuvering it carefully with little tugs and pulls until, with a little wet pop, it slid free of her completely. He carefully inspected it; the gadget not made of his usual scrap but medical-grade gear that he had- er- _borrowed_ , from the base’s clinics. It was smooth and tapered, though he had simply not been able to resist carving his smiley face signature into its surface.The chunkier bottom was where he’d hidden the guts of it all…and the receptor for his control panel’s commands, which he had used to torture the poor girl from miles and miles away.  
  
He was pretty proud of himself, all things told. It had worked like a charm, a very successful Grade A test run for their new toy. And he was a clever sort, and was confident he could find lots of other ways to fit it into their repertoire. But for now, he set it aside, tossing it into the table for later. His poor Mei was a sweaty, frustrated, frazzled mess, and had been suffering for hours. What she needed was a little something more than a vibrating toy, he knew it.  
  
“So pretty and puffy and pink! Poor Snowflake, been waiting for the real thing all day. Not to worry, Junkrat has just what you need,” he crooned to himself happily. “Yeh, here we go…” He ran his fingers along her slit again, admiring the way they slipped into her with almost no pressure. And with no more teasing needed, his large hands grabbed onto both her calves, stretching them up and over his bony shoulders, very nearly bending her in half as he leaned over her. Taking a moment to fumble open his dirty shorts and shove them down to his knees on the couch, his cock sprang up and out, pulled into one hand as he lined himself up with her.  
  
He didn’t even need to warm her up this time, she was so wet. His hips sank down into hers and all of a sudden his sack was flush against her, and she’d taken him to the root, hilted all in one easy motion. And with her body effectively pinned beneath him, her knees hooked firmly into place, he wasted no more time. Seven minutes to go. Seizing a hold of her sides, he jerked her backward just as he rocked his hips forward, thrusting into her with an uneven rhythm. The sounds were even more obscene than usual, the slapping and squelching of wet flesh from where she had been full to the brim the whole damn day, now overflowing with him inside her.  
  
She would have been writhing, if he’d let her. But she could do little save brace herself against the sofa, her toes pointed skyward and her fingers white-knuckled in the cushions as he fucked her. But at least she no longer felt the helplessness of those teasing vibrations, little ethereal sensations that had brought her to the edge- and over it- several times that day. But nothing like this. This was what she’d been waiting for; thick and heavy and solid inside her, as his cock slammed mercilessly inward. And she let him know it, too, uttering little keening cries and primal guttural noises as he shunted into her again and again. “Yes! Yes, yes, oh god that’s what I-  Ah, ah, ah ah…!”  
  
Four minutes. Junkrat had always had a very keen internal clock, something that ticked away inside him as it waited and counted the numbers until the detonations came. Three minutes and fifty two seconds. Even as something in his head calmly and steadily counted down, his movements grew harder and less controlled. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, between his grinning teeth, panting like an animal in the full throes of his rut. He pushed her up until her shoulders hit the arm of the couch, pinning her between it and him as he pulled her lower half up a little more, until he could lean over her and thrust down smoothly into that sweet hole. She was so small and pliant beneath him, he even forgot how heavy he could be, nearly crushing her under him as he pounded her towards the ground.  
  
“F-fuck, Mei! Been wanting this cunt all the fuckin’ day, oh! Oh fuck me, that’s sweet, that’s good-!”  
  
Two minutes and twenty nine seconds. She yelped and sighed and called his name, finally releasing her death grip on the cushions and reaching up for him. Her charming little fingernails dug into his skin until they raked, leaving red marks as they go, and it made him snarl and thrust all the harder. She was oversensitive and weak and every movement felt like the breath was being forced out of her, but she was glad of it. An entire day of being held back and wound up, and now she’s finally ready to let go, ready for a real release that has been hard-earned. She was sweaty and damp and a little clammy, and getting more sweat on his filthy blankets, smearing grease and soot all over her…but she needed this- needed it so badly that it would hurt if she didn’t get it. So she wasn’t above asking for it, even if it made her voice into a desperate whine.  
  
“Jamie! Jamie, please, please! I - I need to…”  
  
“I got ya, love, I got ya. Been such a good girl for me, and good girls -nnnh!- Good girls get good prizes. Hold on t’me, Snowflake. Here we go-”  
  
Her legs dropped off his shoulders, falling open as she flung both arms around his shoulders and clung to him. And with a little over a minute to spare, he somehow found more strength to speed up his relentless pounding, muscles straining with raw power. Her smaller body jolted in rhythm beneath him, bare skin soaked in shared sweat, and even her little moans and wails could barely be heard over his grunting and panting. He fucked her like his life depended on it, until she buried her face into the crook of his neck and he heard her familiar little cry, clenching wet and hot and tight around him.  
  
With a few particularly rough, hard thrusts, he shuddered and buried himself to the hilt, staying there and even pushing a little past her usual limit, until it left her breathless. His lips mouthed over her shoulder, before his teeth found their favorite spot and bit down, and then a hot and sticky warmth spread through her lower belly as he came inside her. Her arms opened to catch him when, as usual, he collapsed on top of her, holding him as he trembled from the aftershocks. Her hand, still a little bruised from where had been biting it earlier that day, stroked soothingly through his tufted blond hair, muttering little nonsensical things to soothe him. Junkrat was not the only one contented. Even as his cock softened within her, she felt warm and full and maybe a little sore on the inside, finally satisfied.  
  
She pressed a wet kiss to his temple, sighing aloud. “That was-”  
  
From her phone on the floor, there was a sudden musical fanfare. It chimed and then a few trumpets blared, and the screen flashed as it projected the words ‘ _TIME’S UP_!’ into the air, surrounded by falling confetti and the sound of people cheering and a tinny, digital voice saying “ _Congratulations_!”.  
  
Mei promptly burst into peals of laughter, and her sudden inner clenching made him yelp a bit as he pulled out of her with a soft wet sound. He squinted at her phone and its sudden celebration, before his grin returned. “Oi, made it just in time! Bit under the wire, but I knew I could do it. And I guess congrats are in order, you did a full day, just like you said.”  
  
She made a little face as he withdrew, feeling him start to leak back out of her. It felt like there was a lot. “I told you I would win. And I told you you wouldn’t be happy about it.”  
  
Of course she was already gloating. Everyone knew what an arse and a braggart he could be, sure, but none of them knew his Snowflake’s rather nasty little competitive streak like he did. He moaned a little, rolling off her. “That’s it, I’m calling Roadie. I’m going on the lam again. Can’t make me if you can’t catch me.”  
  
“Nice try. That was the bet. That’s twelve hours, for twelve showers! Thirteen showers, if you count the deal you made at the end.”  
  
“Nooo! It was a moment of weakness, darl, have mercy!”  
  
“There is no mercy to be had here, mister. And I am filthy, and sore, and still mad at you. And now I’m all covered in grease and soot, so we’re going to take the first shower together. And-” She sat up before scooting onto the floor, searching through her shopping bags before coming up with several bottles, smiling entirely too sweetly. “I even got you new soaps! You’re going to be cleaner than you have ever been, Jamison Fawkes. With bubbles and flowers and everything!”  
  
He groaned dramatically, buttoning up his shorts and moving towards her, his head hanging like a condemned man. “Knew I was too nice on ya. Knew I had too soft a heart. Well, I know your weaknesses next time, I know the settings that will really get you. You thought you were in some pretty dire straits this time, well, you got no idea what’s coming when I slip it in for our next go. Gonna have you begging me for mercy, I will, you’ll see th- Aw, babe, no! I don’t wanna smell like lavender!”  
  
The two promptly dissolved into another argument as she chased him around the lab, both of them passing by the unassuming little wired-up device that was laying on the table nearby, still shining wetly and glinting ominously in the light. It lay forgotten, both it and the controller rod that had been abandoned on the other side of the room. Momentarily forgotten, at least until next time.  
  
And as far of both of them were concerned, their next bet would definitely be upping the stakes…  



End file.
